


CC x  Hamilton: Dear Sara

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [67]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried, attempt at angst but it always end up fluffy, for frey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Plot based on the song Dear Theodosia from the musical Hamilton/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Plot and lines inspired by the song Dear Theodosia from the musical Hamilton. Some lyrics were directly used as lines.
> 
> Alsooo, a gift for freyreh, the Angst Queen. I don’t really write angst but this kinda started as one…then in became fluffy, in a way. Dang, I suck at this lol. But Hamilton!!!
> 
> Belated happy birthday, still <3

Leonard opened their apartment door with no trouble, even though he’s only using one arm. He turned on the lights and quickly moved to the sofa, leaving the door shut but not locked. It’s not like someone would dare enter anyway. With a heavy sigh, he sat down carefully as not to wake his sleeping daughter. The reason his left arm is preoccupied. Like a coincidence, the little girl sighed in her sleep showing her fatigue from spending the day in the cemetety. That small ministration made him smile.

One year. One year since he lost Sara.

Despite the dangerous life that the couple lives from saving both Central City and occasionally, saving many people across time, it was childbirth that defeated the White Canary. Her abused body from all the years of fighting made it difficult for the couple to bear children. She’s had miscarriages in the past and this baby girl is a miracle.

They knew the risks. They knew that the pregnancy won’t be easy, but both of them are risk-takers. They’ve waited for this miracle for a long time. They deserved this kind of happiness.

The day his daughter came into the world was a day Leonard would never forget. Sara was hooked on to multiple machines during the whole thing. The moment the doctor pronounced the success of the pregnancy, Sara flat-lined. They tried everything, but after many minutes of struggling to keep her alive, they failed. He was torn from the joy of seeing his daughter and the horror of losing his wife.

 

But all this was shoved aside as the baby woke up from her slumber, cooing at the sight of her father.

“Hey little Sara,” Leonard whispered as he touched her cheek. He remembered the tears in Quentin’s eyes when Len told him he wanted to name their daughter after his wife.

Sara’s eyes opened, revealing her blue eyes similar to his’. He’d prefer it more if she got her mother’s eyes instead. That way, it’s like he’s looking at his wife. But little Sara has his eyes. She’s got her mother’s name. And that’s enough for him.

“I cried when I first saw you,” Leonard began, still stroking her cheeks. “But I cried more when I realized she’s never going to see you. You know, sweetheart, I’ve never imagined myself being this domestic. But look at me now. I knew back then that I was going to grow old and die a crook. But I guess I’m not as smart as I look.”

He noticed the Cold Gun that was left on their coffee table. He was planning to clean his gun but he got distracted. A pretty sweet distraction. “You know I’m doing this for you, right? This hero thing? It used to be your mom and I. Now it’s just me. Well, Uncle Barry’s there. And Uncle Mick. But it’s not the same without her.”

Little Sara grabbed the finger that Len placed on her cheek and gave him the sweetest smile. “My father wasn’t around much,” he started again with a sweet whisper. “He spent more time planning heists than at home but I swear I’ll be around for you, little bird.”

A few incomprehensible sounds came out of her, making Leonard chuckle. “Come on, baby, I’m being all weepy here.” A small smile escaped him despite the tears escaping his eyes; tears he didn’t even know were there in the first place.

“I won’t be perfect, honey,” he started again. “I’ll make a million mistakes along the way but I promise, I’ll try to be the best father for you.”

He laughed at the corny-ness of what he just said. If Sara were here, she’d probably tease him endlessly. She’d probably take a video and send it to Lisa. His sister would’ve liked that. She’d probably cry, too. Sara would probably send it to Mick, too. Then he’d show it to Laurel. It’s still a blur for him how those two got together. Probably as they grieve Sara and as they help him with all the baby stuff.

Lost in his thought, he didn’t notice little Sara raising her arms and grabbing his face. Her tiny fist somehow got to lightly punch his face.

“You pack quite a punch there, sweetheart. Kinda like your…”

“M-my,” little Sara uttered.

Wide-eyed, Len stared at the little girl. “W-what?”

“M-my!”

“Did you just say ‘mommy’?”, he whispered. “Sweety, did you just say…”

“Hm-my!”

 

Her utterance was followed by a yawn, prompting Leonard to carry her to the master’s bedroom, deciding not to put her in her room and place her in Sara’s side of the bed instead, a smile still etched on his face. He wasn’t even sure if he heard her right or if he’s just imagining it, but the cold gush of wind said Sara was there, looking after her family.

He’ll be okay.

They’ll be okay.

 

The Saras of his life. Always there to outshine the morning sun.


End file.
